Pieces
by Silver Darkness Star
Summary: Moments in a Jaya life, with a surprising ending... Warning:character death. Keep that in mind.


**So I was dubious about this one. It's only my second story and I'm killing off characters. I hope the T rating will be fine, it probably will be but I'm paranoid and stuff...yay.**

 **Oh yeah, thanks to you guys who reviewed my last story!**

 **Enough procrastination. On with the show!**

* * *

'Its official,' Nya thought, her hold tightening on the box. 'Best Valentine's Day ever.'

"Yes I will marry you!" She cried. Jay stood there, looking stupefied.

"Really?"

"Without a doubt!"

She threw herself into his arms just then, almost knocking them both to the ground. When they recovered from the initial shock of it all. She examined the ring he'd placed on her finger.

A pristinely cut Sapphire with two tiny rubies on either side, along with two little clusters of diamonds on a gold band. Perfect. Jay beamed at her. "You like it?"

"I love it Jay, this is all so sweet..."

They'd been together three years, and Jay had popped the question someplace reminiscent, the Mega Monster Amusement Park. Just for fun, Jay had said, they'd go there, for old times sake.

Later, he'd told her how nervous he'd been, picking out the ring, Kai's approval (that one was one of the hardest things, which may have resulted in the death battle that followed, but no one was hurt...fatally. Broken limbs, they were fine.) and lastly, the proposal itself. At the top of the Ferris wheel, he had gotten down on one knee, asking her to marry him, possibly a trillion negative thoughts went through his head, including the all time favourite, _what if she says no?_

But it worked out in the end. They were ready to spend the rest of their lives together...

 **X**

"You nervous?"

"Why would he be nervous Lloyd? It's only his wedding day!" Kai snapped.

"Jay, your tie is off centre by three millimetres. Allow me to straighten it for you."

"T-thanks Zane." Jay stuttered out as Zane fixed his bow tie.

Cole clapped his shoulder. "You'll be fine bro. You've loved Nya ever since you first layed eyes on her, you got this."

"What if I mess up my vows? What if it turns out she doesn't want to marry me after all? What if the priest is accidentally poisoned and can't do the ceremony? What if Lloyd eats the cake before it finishes? What if-"

Sorry about this Jay, you'll thank me later," Kai said shortly. He stood in front of the groom, paused for a moment, then slapped him hard across the face.

"OW! KAI!"

"PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER! We have put countless hours into this friggin' ceremony and you will NOT screw it up. Understand?"

"Understand.." Jay mumbled, rubbing the mark on his face from where Kai had got him.

"Is there no trust Jay? I'm not going to eat the cake until you slice it. Geez." Lloyd piped up irritably.

"The odds of the priest being accidentally poisoned before the ceremony are 10% or lower. It seems you are worried over nothing Jay." Zane's analytical voice spoke knowingly.

"Trust me, my sister isn't going to have any more second thoughts about the wedding than you are." Kai said flatly, a no nonsense tone.

"And you've been practicing those vows for six months straight. _I can't forget them,_ never mind you." Cole.

"And if you mess up, which you won't, we'll make cue cards for you." Kai smirked. Jay grinned back. "You guys are right. Is everything ready?" "I'll check..."

For the wedding, Zane was in charge of the cooking, including the cake, Kai was in charge of the seating plan for the church and reception, Lloyd was part of basic human organisation, and Cole was overseer of everything and anything related to the wedding. The decor, the suits, everything.

"Yep, all taken care of. We're on in fifteen." The ninja were groomsmen, with Kai as the best man. Sensei would walk Nya up the aisle, and Nya's good friend Tasha would be bridesmaid.

'Damn...' Jay thought anxiously. 'I hope I don't screw up...'

Meanwhile, Nya watched in the mirror as Misako tightened the French knot at the back of her head. Her hair had grown out.

The dress was beautiful, long and flowing, with an opaque veil to match. Her engagement ring was resting on her finger. All worries had been dispelled, long ago. The ceremonies was about to begin. She looked great. She was ready.

"You ready?" Tasha enquired, her rose pink dress and gold sash looking brilliant all on their own. Nya managed a smile.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

 **...**

"And Nya, do you take Jay to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love him and cherish him in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor?"

Nya gazed into her lover's sapphire orbs. "I do."

The priest smiled. "Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride..."

The world faded from them both as Jay wrapped his arms around Nya, and sealed her lips with his own. The nothing else mattered, nothing else bothered them, they were complete for that one moment, they were one.

 **X**

They were settled in, both working in inventing, and Nya had news. Big news.

"Jay..." She started nervously. "I'm pregnant."

Jay made a pretty unmanly shriek, and crumpled to the floor, unconscious.

 **X**

Another scream came from ward as Jay paced nervously outside. It was more racewalking than pacing, actually.

After nine months of Nya being - well, let's not tell her - damn awful to live with, she was finally in the third trimester, and had gone into labour. After nine months of mood swings, morning sickness, and food cravings...

He was glad it was over, to say the least.

Another shrill yell, then silence. A tired nurse came out there of the ward.

"Mr Walker?"

"Yes? How's Nya? Is she all right? Is the baby all right?" The nurse smiled.

"Yes. Both your wife and child are safe. Would you like to see them."

Jay nodded, and the nurse led him into the room. Nya was at the end near a window. She looked even more exhausted than the nurse, and was holding a bundle in her arms. "A girl." Nya said weakly. "What should we name her?" Jay asked, looking at the child's tiny face.

"Amaya." Nya said softly. "After my mother."

Jay smiled. "It suits her. Amaya Walker. My daughter." Nya smiled back.

"Our daughter."

 **X**

Jay couldn't be more thrilled. He was walking to the bus stop from the hospital. He had a daughter! His beautiful wife had given him a daughter and he was delighted. He couldn't wait to tell Nya the news..

He had been promoted. CEO of Ninjago Enterprises, the centre of technology in Ninjago since the crash and burn of Cyrus Borg. It was great news, he'd have enough money to support the two of them. Gone were the days of being a ninja, but this was brilliant too.

Life, to say the least, was sweet, and Jay couldn't be happier. And Jay stayed happy, for the rest of his life.

He went to cross the street, and he didn't see the silver car racing round the corner...it crashed into him, knocking him into the ground where he hit his head...

The driver got out, saw the blood trailing from Jay's head, and immediately decided to get ambulance...the situation was grim.

 **X**

Nya didn't know what was happening.

She didn't understand why behind the ward door, someone was shouting DOA at the top of their lungs. She didn't know what it meant. But that wasn't what was troubling her. It was the whispering, right behind the door _..should we tell her..._

The door opened. Nya's main nurse, Maria, walked in.

"Mrs Walker? How are you feeling?" Nya gave a small nod. "Exhausted." Maria bit her lip and suddenly looked close to tears. "Nya I'm so sorry...your- your husband had a-an accident..."

As the nurse explained it all, Nya found she couldn't breathe.

 **X**

"Jay Walker was beloved by all. A kind man, always helping others, providing wit in dire times of stress, a devoted husband and soon-to-be father. His spirit lives on within us, and may his soul rest in peace."

Nya watched as the former ninja lowered the coffin into the ground. She wanted to look away, but made herself stare at the sinking box. It was unfair, so unfair, why did he have to die?

Nya was holding Amaya in her arms, while trying to juggle an umbrella. It was raining, and Nya didn't notice the steady course of tears trickling down her face. Because he was gone. Her husband was gone.

Kai, who had returned to his original place beside her, pretended not to notice the fact his sister was mouthing the word "why" over and over again.

Later, everyone had gone to the reception. Everyone except for Nya, who was still staring at the tomb. Still trying to juggle the umbrella and child. Still unconsciously ignoring the world around her.

 _I promise Jay. I promise I'll look after our daughter and take care of her. I'll tell her when she's older about her dad, the fearsome blue ninja. I'll tell her how much you loved her, how much you loved me. How much I loved you. How much I still love you. I promise._

* * *

 **So...how'd I do?**

 **Okay I hope.** **Tell me what you thought in comments, and Jay fans...sorry.**

 **Oh, and just a few notes: Tasha is an OC.**

 **Amaya was just a name I liked, not canon.**

 **About the religious ceremonies, I kinda just used my own knowledge of what happens, so it probably isn't a 'by the book' representation of the actual thing.**

 **DOA is a term that means 'dead on arrival', because the staff are just about to rush over until the random doctor that shouts out he's DOA and everyone realises he's dead already.**

 **See ya!**

 **-Cherry**


End file.
